Beth
by MarionBrittchel
Summary: La vie de Quinn bascule du jour au lendemain quand elle apprend qu'elle est enceinte. Après la naissance de sa fille, Beth, qu'elle a fait adopté, tout change. Sa vie n'a plus aucun sens et elle s'en veut terriblement. Bientôt, une nouvelle va la réjouir.
1. Souvenirs douloureux

Chez Mercedes

" Quinn réveille toi ! " s'exaspère Mercedes.

" Laisse moi tranquille ! J'ai pas envie d'aller au lycée … " je marmonne.

" C'est pas une raison. Je te préviens que si tu ne te lève pas je te … "

" C'est bon je me lève. "

" Dans vingt minutes il faut qu'on soit partie ! " s'exclame Mercedes impatiente.

" Je me dépêche ! "

Je prends mon petit déjeuner et me prépare à toute vitesse pour ne pas être trop en retard. Mercedes qui est déjà prête m'attend dans le salon. Je la rejoins et nous partons au lycée.

* * *

Nous avons rejoint les autres membres du Glee Club. Nous nous disons bonjour, puis comme tous les matin je dirige vers mon casiers. C'est alors que Puck me parle.

" Hé Quinn, dépêche-toi, on va être en retard pour le cours d'histoire ! " annonce-t-il.

" Ouais, j'arrive. " je lui réponds légèrement énervé.

Comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être en retard. Il se fait s'en arrêt collé pour ça. C'était cependant la première fois qu'il me parlé depuis la naissance de Beth. J'avais tout fais pour l'éviter jusque là, et il fallait que ce soit lui qui vienne me voir. Même si je suis folle amoureuse de lui, il me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs, c'est pour cela que je veux l'éviter. Certes j'ai vécu la pire année de ma vie à cause de lui mais il était là quand j'en avais besoin et il aurait certainement été un très bon père pour Beth. Pourquoi est-ce si douloureux de penser à elle ? Je ne l'ai vu qu'une petite minute. Et pendant cette seule et unique minute que j'ai pu passer avec elle, elle m'a regardé moi. Seulement moi. Comme si elle savait que j'étais sa mère. Mais malgré cela j'ai pu observer chaque détail de son visage, pour qu'il reste graver en moi à jamais. Elle était simplement magnifique. Je donnerais tout pour l'avoir avec moi. Malheureusement je ne la reverrais certainement jamais. Je ne me suis toujours pas faite à cette idée. Bon ça suffit Quinn ! Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et de te faire souffrir, c'est toi qui à voulu ça. Alors pense à autre chose.

Après ce petit moment de déprime, je décide tout de même de rejoindre Puck qui se trouve désormais avec Mike et Santana, allez savoir pourquoi. Nous allons tous en cours. Je commence par histoire, comme Puck l'a si bien dit tout à l'heure. Je rentre dans la classe, m'assoies et c'est alors que je vois un garçon blond plutôt mignon, apparemment nouveau, rentrer. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le suivre du regard. Il me voit et vient vers moi.

" Salut. " il s'enquit poliment avec un sourire charmeur.

" Salut. " je souffle d'un ton désespéré, pensant que c'est le même genre de garçon que Puck.

" Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? "

" Oui… Oui, bien sûr, si tu veux. " dis-je en hésitant.

Le prof entre dans la classe. Je déteste cette matière, mais avec le prof que l'on a, je la déteste encore plus.

" Taisez-vous ! " lâche-t-il agacé et interrompant alors toutes conversations. " Je ne tolère aucun bruit pendant mes cours ! Et vous le savez tous très bien "

Je crois que c'est le cours le plus ennuyant auquel je n'ai jamais assisté. Le prof reprend à plusieurs fois Puck et Santana, qui comme à leur habitude ne cessent de parler et ils finissent par ce faire coller.

La fin du cours sonne et toute la classe se dirige vers la sortie. Ces deux heures de cours ont été les deux plus longues heures de ma vie. Cependant, j'avais réfléchi : cela ne fais pas encore un mois que je l'ai laissée, je peu donc la récupérer. Et je vais tout faire pour qu'elle soit et reste avec moi. Je me fiche de savoir si Puck est d'accord ou pas, ce qui m'importe c'est elle, juste elle.

Je vois le joli blond s'approcher de moi.

" Ça va ? "

" Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Pourquoi cette question ? " je déclare en essayant de cacher mon inquiétude et ma préoccupation.

" Ben tu n'avais pas l'air très bien. " bredouille-t-il gêné. " Alors … "

" Pardonne-moi je suis un peu impulsive de temps en temps. " je l'interromps.

" Je t'en veux pas. " il admet.

" Tu t'appelle comment au faite ? " je demande.

" Sam, Sam Evans. Et toi ? " il demande en retour.

" Quinn Fabray. " je réponds.

" Ah c'est toi la fille qui est tombée enceinte en début d'année ! " Je le regarde alors avec de gros yeux. " Je suis désolé, c'était vraiment déplacé, mais j'en ai juste entendu parler ce matin quand je suis arrivé. Et c'est sortit tout seul. Je te promet de ne plus en parler. " Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, d'autant plus qu'il a l'air plus gêné que moi. Je décide de faire comme s'il n'avait rien dit et de lui donner une chance de se rattraper.

On continue de parler tout en marchant pour se rendre au prochain cours. Je me rends compte qu'il est en faite tout le contraire de ce qu'il m'a laissait paraître la première fois que je l'ai vu.

* * *

Lors de la pause, je suis toujours avec Sam. Au bout d'un moment, je me rends compte que Puck m'observe d'un air jaloux. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Puck ne peut pas être jaloux, on n'a jamais vraiment été ensemble. Sam me sort de mes pensées.

" Quinn ! Quinn ! Oh oh Quinn, tu m'écoute ! "

" Oui, excuse-moi. " j'acquiesce confuse. " Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? "

" Je te demander les clubs qu'il y a ici. "

" Il y en a plein. Si tu veux t'inscrire a un d'entre eux tu n'as qu'a aller voir le tableau là-bas. " je précise en lui indiquant le tableau d'affichage.

" D'accord, merci. " lance-t-il en commençant à partir.

" Mais attend, comment chante-tu ? "

" Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. " affirme-t-il. " Je chante seulement sous la douche. " Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

" Pourquoi ? " s'interroge-t-il. " Et arrête de te moquer de moi parce que ça n'ai pas drôle. "

" Parce que nous ne sommes plus assez nombreux au Glee club. Si ça te dis tu peux aller inscrire ton nom sur la feuille d'inscription d'afficher sur le tableau. "

" J'y réfléchirais. "

Le début de la troisième heure de cours sonne. Je regarde mon emploi du temps. J'ai espagnol avec Monsieur Schuester. Et apparemment Sam aussi. On se dirige donc vers la salle indiquée.


	2. La dispute

Au déjeuner, on se rejoint tous à la cafétéria. Quand Puck me vois arriver aux côté de Sam, son regard change du tout au tout. Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier beaucoup Sam, qui ne s'en est même pas rendu compte. C'est vraiment un garçon gentil mais peut-être un peu naïf. Je m'avance vers le petit groupe et leurs présente Sam.

" Je voulais vous présenter Sam, il est nouveau "

" Et mignon ! " s'exclame Santana tout en regardant Sam de haut en bas d'un air pervers.

" On se passera de tes commentaires Santana. " rétorque Puck.

" En attendant t'es bien content de m'avoir pour les sextos que je t'envoie ou tes plans à la con qui foire tout le temps en plus. " s'écrie-t-elle. Puck se retourne vers moi gêné et je lui lance un regard noir qui veut tout dire.

" C'est bon on a compris ! "je m'énerve. " Excuse-moi Sam. "

" C'est rien. " me rassure-t-il.

On se raconte nos vacances et Sam fait plus ample connaissance avec les autres. Lorsqu'on a fini de déjeuner, je pars avec Sam à mon casier où je prend les affaires dont j'ai besoin pour l'après-midi. Puck nous a suivi. Quand je m'aperçois qu'il est là, je le regarde fixement et c'est alors qu'il vient vers nous.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux Puck ? " dis-je assez méchamment. Je n'avais toujours pas digéré ce que Santana a dit tout à l'heure.

" Alors t'a décidé de rester collé longtemps à Quinn. " fait-il sur un ton désapprobateur. " C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne, "renchérit-il.

" Puck arrête ! "

" Oh c'est bon hein ! J'ai rien fais de mal là. Je ne fais que discuter avec ton cher nouveau petit ami ! "

" Quinn n'est pas ma copine. " précise calmement Sam.

" On ta rien demandé toi ! " déclare Puck agacé.

" Calme-toi. "

" Et toi arrête avec tes airs de sainte-ni-touche ! Tu cours après tous les mecs ! Et après tu te demande pourquoi t'es tombé enceinte ! " balance-t-il violemment.

Cette fois si c'en était trop. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je pars en courant.

* * *

" Non mais t'as vraiment un problème toi. " admit Sam qui parti à son tour. Certainement pour aller voir Quinn.

Je suis vraiment trop con (désolé pour le gros mot). D'autant plus que je ne pensais pas un seul mot de ce que viens de lui dire. Elle va m'en vouloir toute sa vie. Je suis juste jaloux qu'elle soit collé à Sam depuis ce matin. Ils ont l'air de tellement bien s'entendre en plus. Je pars chercher Quinn aussi en espérant la trouver avant Sam.

* * *

Il me faut au moins un quart d'heure avant de la trouver. Elle est là assise par terre sous les gradins du terrain de foot, en train de pleurer. Je m'approche d'elle et la prends dans mes bras. Elle sursaute.

" Ça va aller. " je la rassure.

" Je suis désolé Sam " s'excuse-t-elle en pleurant.

" Tu n'as pas à t'excuser c'est pas de ta faute. "

" Tu sais tout ce qu'il a dit ce n'est pas vrai je ne cours pas après tous les garçons. Je sortait avec Finn l'année dernière, mais je l'ai trompé en couchant avec Puck … " Elle me raconte alors toute l'histoire. Qu'elle est tombé enceinte de lui mais a fait croire à Finn que c'est lui le père, etc … (Vous connaissez la suite) Mais elle me raconte qu'elle a fait adopter sa fille et à qu'elle point cela a été dur pour elle. Quand elle a fini, je la prends dans mes bras.

* * *

Je suis là, à les regarder sans savoir quoi faire. Il console Quinn, ça me fais si mal de les voir aussi proche l'un de l'autre. À ce moment précis je sais que plus jamais elle ne voudra être avec moi.

* * *

Cette journée a été la pire de ma vie. Puck ne s'est jamais comporté comme ça avant, je ne le comprend pas. Quoi qu'il en soit je décide de ne pas lui parler de ma décision concernant Beth.

Je me rends au centre d'adoption par lequel je suis passée pour la faire adoptée, pour avoir des renseignements.

" Bonjour mademoiselle, que puis-je faire pour vous ? "

" Bonjour, excuser-moi de vous déranger. Je souhaiterais avoir des renseignements sur l'adoption de ma fille il y a moins d'un mois, ça fait vingt-quatre jours exactement. Je me rends compte que j'ai fais une énorme erreur et je voudrais la récupérée. "

" Je comprends, mais vous savez qu'il y a toute une procédure à suivre, que je ne peux pas vous confier sa garde comme ça. Il faut que vous puissiez l'accueillir correctement. "

" Très bien je comprends, il n'y a aucun problème à ça. Je ferais tout ce qui est nécessaire et dans mon possible pour elle. "

" Pourrais-je avoir votre nom s'il-vous-plait ? Pour pouvoir accéder au dossier. "

" Quinn Fabray. "

" Je suis désolé mademoiselle, mais cette adoption est plénière. Ce qui signifie que vous n'avez plus aucun droit sur elle, vous ne pouvez donc pas récupérer votre fille. "

" Quoi ! Mais pourtant lorsque l'on fait adopter son enfant on a un mois pour changer d'avis, non ? "

" Oui, mais cela ne se passe que lorsque c'est une adoption simple, que l'enfant n'a pas été abandonner. Ce qui n'est pas votre cas "

" Je n'ai pas abandonner ma fille, c'est pour son bien que j'ai fait ça ! "

" Je ne dis pas le contraire, ce n'était pas au sens négatif. "


	3. Changements

" Merci. " dis-je alors les yeux pleins de larmes.

" Je suis désolé. " précisa la vieille femme de l'accueil ayant l'air de compatir. Avant de partir, je lui esquissa en pleurant un petit au revoir qu'elle me rendit.

Je m'en alla du centre d'adoption, les larmes chaudes roulant sur mes joues. Comme le fait exprès, sur le chemin du retour j'ai l'impression de voir que des femmes, plus ou moins jeunes, avec leurs enfants. Cela me rend encore plus triste de savoir qu'elles peuvent être avec leur bébé et moi non. Lorsque je suis à deux rues de chez moi, ou plutôt de chez Mercedes, je n'ai plus la force d'avancer. Je m'assoies sur un banc. Les larmes coulent toujours sur mes joues me brouillant alors la reste ( assise là un bon moment, sans être incapable de bouger, à penser. Ma vie est devenue un cauchemar qui, j'ai l'impression ne cessera jamais. La pluie commence à tomber mais je reste immobile. Même quand elle devient plus forte. Des bruits de pas ce font entendre. Cette personne sa rapproche de moi. Je n'est pas la moindre force pour lever la tête et avoir le courage de regarder qui c'est.

" Excusez-moi mais ça va ? " entendis-je de la part d'une voix que je reconnus tout de suite.

" Laisse-moi Puck ! " rétorquai-je.

" Quinn mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? " m'interrogea-t-il impatiemment alors qu'il était tout aussi trempé que moi.

" Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! " admis-je mécontente.

" Arrête, tu ne peut pas rester ici, il pleut, tu vas attraper froid. "affirma-t-il d'un ton désapprobateur. Tout en parlant il me mit sa veste sur mes épaules.

* * *

Elle était frigorifiée et pouvait à peine bouger. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça avant. Elle paraît pourtant si forte. Mais depuis son accouchement ce n'est plus la même, elle a changé du tout au tout. Je ne la reconnais plus, je ne la comprends plus. Enfin en même temps je n'ai jamais compris aucune fille.

Malgré tout, des tas de question se bousculent dans ma tête. Oui, oui ça m'arrive de réfléchir et de penser aux autres de temps en temps. Pourquoi est-elle ici dans un état pareil ?

" Quinn, lève-toi s'il te plait. " tentais-je gentiment.

" Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas ! " s'exclama Quinn. Je la força à se lever du banc.

" Viens. " dis-je en la tenant et en commençant à marcher. Elle acquiesça positivement de sa tête, puis me suivit sans dire un mot.

Arrivé chez moi je la fais s'asseoir sur la canapé et pars chercher des serviettes pour pouvoir se sécher.

" Tiens. "

" Merci. " me répond-elle en posant son regard sur moi. C'est alors que je vois ses yeux tout bouffis et rouge encore pleins de larmes.

" Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? " Je la regarde droit dans les yeux mais elle détourne immédiatement les siens. Et fixe ses mains à la place. Je sais très bien que ce n'est certainement pas à moi qu'elle va se confier, nous n'avons pas parler une seule fois ensemble depuis l'adoption de Beth.

" Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. "

" D'accord. " Je n'insista pas.

L'ambiance est tendu entre nous. Le silence s'était installé depuis deux bonnes minutes maintenant.

J'entends la porte d'entrée. Quinn sursauta tellement c'est calme. Ma mère vient de rentrer du travail.

" Eh merde ! " m'énervais-je. Je venais de me rappeler qu'il fallait que j'aille chercher ma sœur.

" Noah combien de fois t'ai-je dit de surveiller ton langage. "

* * *

" Désolé maman. " s'excuse Puck. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Il est tellement diffèrent avec sa mère.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " demande-t-elle en rentrant dans le salon. " Bonjour Quinn. "

" Bonjour Mme Puckerman. "

" J'ai oublié d'aller chercher Sarah à la danse. "

" Quoi ! " s'écrie Mme Puckerman. " Ne me dit pas que ta sœur est toujours devant la salle de danse à attendre que quelqu'un vienne la chercher. T'es pas possible Noah ! Je te l'ai rappelé se matin en plus ! "

" Mais je … "

" Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Noah ! " l'interrompt sa mère. " Je pars la chercher. " Elle s'en alla en claquant la porte. Je ne l'avais jamais vu se faire engueuler comme ça avant.

" Excuse-moi Puck. C'est de ma faute. "

" C'est rien. "

" Il va falloir que j'y aille. " dis-je en commençant à partir.

" Attend tu ne peux pas partir maintenant, il pleut toujours et ça ne va pas s'arranger à mon avis. " Il m'attrape le bras pour me retenir puis met ses mains sur mes hanches. Je n'ose plus le regarder alors que lui cherche mon regard. " Tu pourrais rester dormir si tu veux ? " propose-t-il.

" Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Puck, Mercedes va se demander ou je suis. " affirmais-je en me défaisant de son étreinte. Sa main effleure la mienne quand il tente de la prendre. J'étais plus que mal à l'aise, ce n'ai pourtant pas mon genre mais avec lui c'est complètement différent. Je me dirige vers la porte, l'ouvre et lance un petit merci à Puck avant de partir.


	4. Amitié naissante

Le lendemain au lycée

Je n'ai pas parlé à Puck de la journée, à vrai dire j'ai tout fait pour l'éviter. Ce qui je dois l'avouer est plutôt une réussite. J'appréhende maintenant le Glee club où il sera présent. L'ayant évité toute la journée, il me posera certainement des questions, auxquelles je n'aurais pas envie de répondre.

Malgré cette angoisse incessante de le revoir, je me dirige vers la salle du Glee club. J'ouvre la porte et m'aperçois à mon grand étonnement que je suis la première à arriver. J'attends maintenant l'arriver des autres.

* * *

Finn et Rachel entrent dans la salle en se disputant.

" Tu me l'avais juré Finn ! " Rachel pleure presque.

" Toi aussi tu m'as menti ! " lui rappelle Finn. Il sait très bien que Rachel n'avait, au bout du compte, rien fait avec Jesse, que ça avait juste été un moyen pour le rendre jaloux. Lui en revanche avait réellement couché avec Santana et lui avait bel et bien menti là-dessus.

" Je suis vraiment désolé Rachel. " finit-il par admettre sincèrement.

" Je ne pourrais pas te pardonner Finn. On s'était promis de ne plus se mentir. " s'enquit-elle nerveusement.

Alors qu'ils continuaient de se disputer, les autres arrivèrent tour à tour se demandant ainsi la cause de cette dispute qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

" Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se disputent ? " interroge Mercedes en murmurant.

" Soit disant parce que Finn lui aurait menti. Mais bon en même temps tu connais Rachel, elle exagère toujours tout. " murmure Quinn à son tour. " Par contre je n'ai aucune idée sur quoi Finn lui aurait menti. Et puis j'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça. " renchérit-elle en les regardant et coupant ainsi la parole à Mercedes qui s'apprêtait à parler.

" Il lui a certainement menti sur le fait qu'il ait couché avec Santana l'an dernier. "lance-t-elle un peu fort.

" Ah oui c'est vrai je n'y pensais même plus. " déclare Quinn en jetant un coup d'œil au deux principaux concernés. Elle vu que Rachel les regardait bizarrement. " Je crois qu'elle t'a entendu. " chuchote-t-elle. Rachel a effectivement très bien entendu ce que Mercedes vient de dire, et s'approche de cette dernière assez énervé.

" Quoi ? " se crispe Rachel. " Vous étiez au courant et vous ne m'avez rien dit ! " continue-t-elle nerveusement.

" Faut pas s'étonner que personne ne te dise jamais rien le troll, c'est que tu dramatise toujours tout ! Et c'est exactement ce que tu est en train de faire ! " s'exclame Santana en regardant Rachel fière de ce qu'elle lui avait dit quelques minutes auparavant.

" Ça suffit Santana ! " intervient M. Schuester qui rentre dans la salle. " A ce que je vois vous commencez tous l'année sur de bonnes bases ! " poursuit-il ironiquement. " Bon, cette année les Nationales se dérouleront à New-York ! " s'enjoue M. Schuester. Alors que tous ses camarades se retourne vers Rachel, cette dernière ne dit rien à leurs plus grande stupéfaction.

Santana, quant à elle, affiche son petit sourire mesquin, qui veut tout dire, y compris le fait qu'elle ait enfin réussi à faire taire Rachel. Ce qui est d'habitude plutôt difficile car elle ne s'arrête jamais de parler et qu'elle a toujours son mot à dire sur tout. Après cela, M. Schuester explique comment se déroulera l'année du Glee club et donne le thème de la semaine.

" Le thème de cette semaine sera les duels ! " encore une fois Rachel ne dit rien, son regard paraît vide et ses yeux brillent, comme si elle s'apprêtait à pleurer.

" Tu ne dis plus rien maintenant ! J'ai enfin réussi à te clouer le bec ! " s'esclaffe Santana, toujours avec son sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

" Ne recommence pas Santana. " rétorque alors le jeune prof. " Qu'est-ce qu'un duel ? "demande-t-il. Le silence qui s'en suit est lourd et pesant. Rachel ne parlant plus, personne d'autre ne répond. " Bon, à ce que je voit personne n'est décidé à parler aujourd'hui. " constate-t-il. " Un duel, ou battle si vous préférez, est un combat entre deux personnes. Autrement dit, vous allez chantez une même chanson comme si vous faisiez un duo mais il y aura un gagnant et un perdant, le gagnant sera choisi par vous. Et la semaine prochaine on fera la même chose avec tous les gagnants de cette semaine jusqu'à ce qu'il en reste un seul. Vous allez venir chacun votre tour tirer un nom. "

Santana se retrouve avec Sam, Finn avec Artie, Kurt avec Mercedes, Quinn avec Puck, Rachel avec Tina et Brittany avec Mike.

* * *

Je crois que je suis la fille la plus chanceuse du monde. Faire ce duel avec Puck. Je crois j'aurais même préféré être avec Rachel. C'est pour dire à quel point je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec lui. Il faut tout de même que je fasse avec car M. Schuester n'acceptera jamais que je change de partenaire.

La fin du cours sonne. Il nous indique, juste avant qu'on parte, que moi, Puck, Mercedes, Kurt, Finn et Artie passerons après-demain pour nous laisser un peu de temps pour travailler. Ce qui veut dire que Puck et moi allons devoir nous retrouver tout les deux pour travailler la chanson. Nous sortons tous de la salle. Mais à peine sortis, alors que je me dirigeais vers mon casier, il vient me voir.

" Tu viens chez moi ce soir ? Pour répéter bien sur. " propose-t-il gentiment avec un sourire à faire craquer n'importe quelle fille, mais tout en renonçant à toutes autres idées plus ou moins perverses.

" Oui, pas de problèmes. A quelle heure veux-tu que je vienne ? " je demande.

" Vers quatre heures, quatre heures et demi ça te dit ? "

" Ok, à toute à l'heure alors. "

C'est la fin de la journée, je traverse le couloir qui conduit à la sortie du lycée, mais seulement je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Rachel depuis l'histoire qu'il y a eu au Glee club. Certes j'étais au courant pour Finn et Santana mais ça m'a vraiment fait de la peine de la voir comme ça. Je continus d'avancer, quand je croise Rachel. Elle n'a vraiment pas l'air bien.

" Ça … " je commence.

" Laisse-moi tranquille ! " crie-t-elle presque.

" Écoute, je veux juste d'aider. J'ai vécu à peu près la même chose l'année dernière sauf que j'étais à la place de Finn. Et je peux te dire que ce n'est pas facile pour lui non plus. Il doit s'en vouloir énormément. " j'essaye de la rassurer.

" S'il s'en voulait tellement pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'aurait menti ? " s'enquit Rachel.

" Je ne sais pas. " j'affirme.

" Si tu veux le récupérer vas-y ne te gênes surtout pas. Ça se voit que tu es encore amoureuse de lui. " s'énerve-t-elle.

" Tu raconte n'importe quoi Rachel ! Je ne l'aime plus et tu le sais très bien. Tu dis uniquement ça parce que tu est en colère et que tu essaye de rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre. " m'a voix s'adoucit " Je suis passer par là moi aussi. De toutes manières on passe tous par là un jour ou l'autre. "

" Je suis désolée Quinn. Vraiment. Tu as raison. Mais tu vois je l'aime encore et je n'arrive pas à supporter l'idée qu'il ait pu me tromper. Avec Santana en plus. C'est trop difficile. " s'excuse-t-elle en se crispant.

" Je sais bien. "

" Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les imaginer tout les deux en train de … " sa voix se casse.

" Arrête, tu te fais souffrir plutôt qu'autre chose là. Ça ne changera rien. Maintenant c'est fais et on ne peut plus retourner en arrière. Aller vient on va aller au café "

* * *

" On a jamais vraiment parler toutes les deux. " me fais Rachel

" Non. " Le silence s'installe le temps d'une minutes puis elle me lance une question qui me fais comme l'effet d'une bombe. " Tu ne souffre pas trop de l'absence de Beth. "

" C'est difficile, mais ça va. " je mens et elle s'en aperçoit immédiatement.

" Tu es sûr ? " Voyant que je ne lui répond pas elle ajoute " Excuse-moi ça ne me regarde pas mais tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien depuis rentrée et malgré le fait que l'on ne soit pas amie, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi. J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider. "

" C'est rien. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de t'inquiéter. Et puis tu as raison ça ne va pas du tout. Elle me manque terriblement. Je pense sans arrêt à elle. " Les larmes se mettent à couler toutes seules et je m'effondre. Rachel qui était assise en face de moi jusqu'à maintenant, vient s'asseoir à côté et essaye me réconforter tant bien que mal.

" Tout va s'arranger. " tente-t-elle.

" Non ça ne va pas s'arranger. J'ai appelé le centre d'adoption hier et ils m'ont dit que je ne pourrais pas la récupérer. " je rétorque.

" Mais tu es certaine que ce n'était pas une erreur. "

" Oui. Ils m'ont même demander mon nom. "

" Mais normalement tu aurais le droit de la récupérer. Non ? "

" C'est plus compliqué que ça encore. J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. "

" Tu as raison excuse moi. "

" Je suis désolé mais je suis très en retard je promis à Puck d'être chez lui à quatre heures et demi pour répéter le duel et il est quatre heure et demi. A demain. "

" A demain. Et bonne chance avec Puck. "

" Merci. "

* * *

Je viens d'arriver chez Puck avec dix minutes de retard. Je sonne à sa porte et il vient ouvrir après que j'aie sonné au moins deux ou trois fois.

" Excuse-moi pour le retard, mais j'étais avec Rachel, on a beaucoup parlé et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. " je sort à toute vitesse sans prendre le temps de respirer ne seule fois.

" Tu as pleuré ? " Me demande-t-il comme si c'était le plus important et qu'il n'avait rien trouver de mieux à dire.

" Non, j'ai juste quelque chose dans l'œil. " Je sais c'est une excuse complètement bidon mais je n'en ai trouvé aucune autre.

" Fait voir. " dit-il en se rapprochant de moi et en regardant mes yeux puis ma bouche comme s'il se préparait à faire autre chose. Il se rapproche encore plus jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres ne soient à à peine quelques centimètres des miennes.


	5. Découverte suprenante

" Non Puck ! " finis-je par dire en me reculant rapidement. Je me sens horriblement gêné.

" C'est rien, c'est ma faute, " admet-il. " J'aurais pas dû... "

" Bon tu me fais rentrer ? On ne va quand même pas rester dehors, " je demande en changeant de conversation.

" Oui vas-y rentre. " Il s'écarte de la porte d'entrée pour me laisser passer.

" Ta sœur n'est pas là ? Tu n'as pas oublié d'aller la chercher au moins ? " je plaisante en ayant un petit pincement au cœur quand je repense à Sarah. Quand j'habitais chez Puck quand j'étais enceinte, je me suis énormément rapprochée d'elle. On se comportait comme deux sœur l'une envers l'autre. Seulement je ne l'ai pas revue depuis que j'ai accouché. Et je dois avouer qu'elle me manque beaucoup.

" Non pas cette fois, mais elle partit je sais pas trop où avec ma mère, "précise-t-il avant de continuer " Tu veux boire quelque chose ? "

" Je veux bien un verre de jus d'orange s'il-te-plait. "

" Ok, " Il part dans la cuisine. Je le suit, mais il ne s'en rend compte. Il me sert mon verre de jus d'orange. Puis, en voulant me l'apporter, ne sachant pas que j'étais à côté de lui, il se retourne, me rentre dedans et me renverse alors tout le contenu du verre sur ma robe.

" Je … Excuse-moi, je savais pas que tu étais là, " balbutie-t-il.

" C'est pas grave, c'est juste froid et pas très agréable, " je rigole.

" Tu veux que je te prête des vêtements pour te changer ? " propose Puck.

" Oui, je veux bien si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr, " admis-je. On monte dans sa chambre, il ouvre son placard et me dit en plaisantant " Je ne te passerais pas une robe, à moins que veuilles en mettre une à ma sœur, mais à mon avis elles te seront trop petites. "

" T'es vraiment pas drôle Puck, " je l'informe tout en lui mettant une petite tape sur le bras.

" Bon, sérieusement, tu veux que je prête quel T-shirt ? "

" Ça m'est complètement égale, "je répond en haussant les épaules.

" Tiens celui-là, il t'ira très bien, " dit-il en sortant un T-shirt à l'effigie des Rolling Stones apparemment trop petit pour lui vu la taille.

" Tu n'aurais pas un short ou un truc dans le genre à me prêter aussi. Parce que je ne compte pas rester en petite culotte toute la fin de l'après midi, d'autant plus que ta sœur et ta mère finiront par rentrer. " Il ne peux s'empêcher de me lancer un petit sourire pervers mais ne fais aucune remarque du même genre. Ce qui me surprend, même s'il doit avoir une ou deux idées derrière la tête, sinon ce ne serait pas Puck.

" Pas de problèmes, " se contente de dire Puck. Il se met alors à chercher un short dans son placard. Il en sort un, qui lui aussi a l'air un peu étroit pour qu'il puisse le porter. Il me tend le T-shirt et le short.

" Merci, " je me contente de dire en souriant.

Il allait refermer la porte de son placard quand je m'aperçois qu'il y a des affaires de bébé à l'intérieur. " Attend Puck ! " je m'exclame en retenant la porte.

" Quoi ? " s'inquiète-t-il.

" C'est quoi ça ? " je demande gentiment et calmement sans la moindre agressivité, en lui montrant les affaires de bébé.

" C'était censé être pour Beth. " Il me regarde droit dans les yeux en me dis ça avec simplicité et honnêteté. Les larmes recommencent à monter yeux mais je les retiens.

" Pourquoi ? Tu savais très bien que je voulais la faire adopter, " je dis calmement.

" J'avais juste acheté ça au cas ou, c'est tout. " Je fais mine d'acquiescer ce qu'il vient de dire. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, je ne le crois pas.

" Alors on la choisi cette chanson ou pas ? " s'enquiert Puck avec un sourire maladroit en changeant de sujet.

" Je vais aller me changer d'abord, " je réplique avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Je reviens dans sa chambre quelques petites minutes plus tard vêtu de son short et T-shirt. Puck ne peut s'empêcher de me regarder mais je fais comme si je ne l'avais pas vu.

" Ça fais vraiment bizarre de te voir habillé comme ça, avec des vêtements de garçon, " il déclare toujours en me dévisageant. Je me sens horriblement gênée.

" On se met au travail maintenant. "

Après s'être mis d'accord sur quelle chanson nous allions chanter, ce qui a pris un bon moment car nous n'arrivions pas trouver un terrain d'entente, nous la répétons plusieurs fois tout en rigolant et en s'amusant comme des gamins. Ce qui ne m'était pas arriver depuis longtemps. Cela fait maintenant plus d'une heure que l'on répète. Et je décide qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer.

" Il va falloir que j'y aille, " je fais en le regardant fixement. Je remarque qu'il n'a eu aucune réaction. " De tout façon il ne reste plus grand chose à faire à part répéter, " je continu, il n'a toujours pas de réaction. " Puck, " j'insiste doucement.

" Je... On se voit demain au lycée et puis on viendra répéter chez moi après le Glee club. Ça te va ? " il suggère maladroitement en étant peu sûr de lui, pendant que je remue positivement la tête.

On descend les escaliers pour se retrouver dans le hall d'entrée. Puck me dit au revoir, mais alors qu'il m'ouvre la porte poliment, je me retrouve face à Sarah, la petite sœur de six ans de Puck.

" Quinn, " se réjouit Sarah en me sautant dans les bras. " Tu m'as trop manqué! " elle poursuit, toujours en me serrant.

" Toi aussi tu aussi tu m'as manqué Sarah, " j'admets en lui déposant un bisou sur sa joue. Elle a vite un mouvement de recule, puis, porte immédiatement son regard sur mon ventre. Je baisse les yeux vers mon ventre pendant qu'un sentiment de regret et de panique m'envahit. J'ai peur de la façon dont elle va réagir quand je vais lui dire pour Beth. Même si on était très proche quand je vivais ici, on se comporter comme des sœur, j'ai peur qu'elle m'en veuille, qu'elle me déteste. Ce que je comprendrais mais ce serait horrible car j'ai déjà perdu ma fille et je n'ai pas envie de perdre celle que j'ai considéré comme ma petite sœur pendant presque six mois. Elle finit par me sourire, et soudain le peur que j'avais disparu.

" T'en fait pas, Noah m'a tout expliqué, " dit-elle en lançant un regard vers son frère puis vers sa mère. " Je ne t'en veux pas, tu as juste fais ce que tu pensais être le mieux pour elle, " précise-t-elle. Je laisse une larme coulée le long de ma joue et ferme les yeux pour que ce soit la seule. Je sens ses bras encercler ma taille de nouveau comme je rouvre les yeux. Je m'aperçois alors, d'un rapide coup d'œil, qu'Esther, la mère de Puck et de Sarah, nous regarde à la fois attendris par la réaction de sa fille et à la fois fâcher par ma présence.

" Bonsoir Quinn, " finit-elle par dire froidement en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

" Bonsoir, " je m'arrêta là ne sachant pas si je doit dire Esther où Mme Puckerman, les trois derniers mois où j'ai vécu chez ici, je l'appelais par son prénom, comme elle me l'avait gentiment proposé. " Je vais y aller, " j'ajoute en baissant la tête. Je fais à peine un pas quand j'entends Sarah.

" Non, j'ai pas envie que tu parte, " elle souffle tristement. " Maman ? " Sarah tente, " Est-ce qu'elle peut rester manger avec nous ce soir ? "

" Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Sarah, " déclare Mme Puckerman.

" S'il te plait, " insiste la petite brune à côté de moi.

" Je… " Sarah regarde sa mère avec des yeux qui feraient craqués n'importe qui. " D'accord, " soupire Esther. " Mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit, je veux que tu m'aide à ranger les courses et toi aussi Noah, " enchaîne-t-elle autoritairement pendant que les deux concernés s'exécutent. Même si elle ne m'a rien demandé, je les aide par politesse. Après avoir rangé les courses, je m'excuse auprès de toute la famille Puckerman quand je part dehors téléphoner à Mercedes pour la prévenir elle et ses parents je reste mangé les Puckerman.

" Salut, " dit Mercedes en répondant au téléphone.

" Salut, est-ce que ça pose un problème à tes parents si je mange chez Puck ce soir? "

" Attend, je vais leur demander, "

" Alors? " j'implore presque après quelques petites minutes qui me paraissent une éternité.

" Ils sont d'accord mais ils te demandent de ne pas rentrer trop tard et aussi pourquoi, " elle me rapporte.

" C'est Sarah, ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne m'a pas vu et elle a presque supplié sa mère pour que je reste, " j'explique sans trop donner de détails car sinon elle va me poser tout un tas de questions plus tordus les unes que les autres.

" Et toi tu n'as fait qu'accepter bien sûr, " plaisante Mercedes.

" Oui, tout à fait. "

" C'est surtout pour être avec Puck que tu as accepté, hein? " elle suggère.

" Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça, " je rigole.

" Arrête, je sais que tu es toujours amoureuse de lui, "

" Je… "

" Et ne me dit pas le contraire, je ne te croirais pas. Ça crève les yeux, il n'y a que vous deux qui ne le voit pas. Vous ne faites que vous jeter des petits coup d'œil par-ci par-là, à chaque fois que vous vous croisez ou que vous êtes proche l'un de l'autre. On l'a tous remarqué au Glee club. "

" A ce point ? "

" Mais oui ! Je sais que ça n'a pas était facile pour vous deux le mois dernier, mais il faut que vous passiez à autre chose. Vous ne l'oublierez jamais totalement, mais dites que là où elle est , elle est heureuse, et vous avez le droit de l'être vous aussi. "

" T'as raison … "

" Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! J'ai toujours raison ! " lance fièrement Mercedes.

" On reparle de tout ça plus tard, Sarah veut que j'aille jouer avec elle, "

" Ok, pas de problème, à toute à l'heure. "

* * *

Nous sommes à présent à table. Puck et Sarah sont à côté de moi alors que leur mère, Esther, est en face. Elle a cuisiné un repas tout aussi simple que délicieux. Sarah affiche son plus beau sourire, qu'elle a depuis mon arrivée, à croire qu'elle est tout simplement heureuse. Puck, par contre, paraît être tout le contraire et plutôt de mauvaise humeur.

L'ambiance est plutôt tendu, surtout entre Esther et moi et Esther et Puck. Elle évite de croiser mon regard ou de s'adresser directement à moi. Elle fait des allusions à Beth, à moi, à mon comportement, et ses réflexion sont parfois très blessantes et vexantes, mais je prend sur moi et ne laisse rien paraître de mon mal être. Je vois que Puck commence à en avoir mare mais il se retient pour ne rien dire lui aussi, jusqu'au moment où ça en devient trop pour lui. C'est alors qu'il recule bruyamment sa chaise de la table et se lève plus en colère que jamais. Sarah et sa mère le regardent surprises.

" Noah Puckerman, " s'écrit sa mère comme il arrête de marcher. " Tu n'as pas fini de dîner et tu n'as pas eu l'autorisation pour sortir de table, alors viens te rasseoir ! "

" Non, " répond clairement Puck.

" Comment ça non ? " s'étonne Esther.

" J'en ai assez, assez que tu la traite comme une moins que rien, assez que tu parle d'elle comme tu le fait ! " déclare-t-il insolemment en me pointant du doigt. C'est donc moi la raison de sa colère soudaine. " Tu crois que c'est uniquement de sa faute si tout ça est arriver. Si elle est tombée enceinte, si elle a dû abandonnée notre enfant, notre fille, ta petite-fille, celle qu'elle a porté pendant presque neuf mois et que nous n'avons pu voir au bout du compte seulement quelques minutes. "J'ai souris intérieurement et mon cœur s'est mis accéléré à partir du moment où il a dit notre enfant. " Tu ne crois pas qu'elle a déjà assez souffert comme ça, non, tu préfère continuer à la faire souffrir en le lui rappelant. Tout ce qui est arrivé est en grande partie de ma faute, c'est de ma faute si elle est tombée enceinte. Si je n'avais pas couché avec elle quand elle se sentait mal dans sa peau, rien de tout cela ne serai arrivé ! " il termine rouge de colère. Il sort par l'arrière de la maison en claquant fortement la porte derrière lui. Je n'en revient de pas de la façon dont il vient de me défendre devant sa mère.

" Je suis désolé, "je bredouille maladroitement à Esther.

" Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, il a raison, je n'avais pas à dire ça, "

" Je crois que je devrait aller le voir, " Je sort à mon tour de la maison, pour me retrouver dans le jardin. Il est assis dans l'herbe à côté de la balançoire, sa tête dans les mains. Je m'approche de lui, lui pose une mains sur l'épaule, et , m'assoie à côté de lui. Il se passe pas loin de cinq minutes avant que l'un d'entre nous parle, c'est alors que je me décide à prendre la parole.

" Merci de m'avoir défendue, " je dis sincèrement.

" C'est normal, tout ce qui t'es arriver est de ma faute, je te devais bien ça non ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle t'ai dit tout ça, " affirme Puck en me faisant face.

" Je ne lui en veut pas tellement, tu es son fils et elle te défend c'est tout. Si j'avais été à sa place j'aurais fais la même chose. "

" Elle n'arrive pas à m'accepter comme je suis de toute manière. Je suis le mec du genre bad-boy du lycée, qui couche avec toutes les filles et qui arrive même à les faire tombée enceinte, sans vouloir t'offenser bien sûr. Pour dire à quel point je suis tout le contraire de ce qu'elle aimerait que je sois. " Il remet sa tête dans ses mains.

" Arrête de toujours tout exagérer, tu sais que tu n'es pas juste comme ça,et ta mère aussi d'ailleurs, c'est pour ça qu'elle refuse de te voir comme ça. Comme toutes les mères, elle essaye de faire ressortir ce que tu as de meilleur en toi, " je lui explique. Je ne vois pas son visage, qui est enfouit dans ses mains, mais à en deviner par ses reniflements et son silence, il pleure. Ce qui est plutôt étonnant car personne ne l'a jamais vu pleurer, mis à part sa mère certainement. " Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? " Il n'aurait jamais pleurer comme ça devant quelqu'un et encore moins devant moi ou n'importe qu'elle autre fille sans raisons.

" Je-Je suis tellement nul. Je ne mérite pas de t'avoir toi, je ne mérite personne. Je ne suis qu'un bon à rien. "

" Arrête de te sous-estimer, t'es un super grand frère avec Sarah, tu as toujours été là quand j'avais besoin de toi pendant ma grossesse, tu es présent pour toutes les personnes qui ont besoin de toi. " Je m'arrête de parler, en espérant l'avoir convaincu, seulement les larmes continuent de couler sur ses joues. " A mon avis, il n'y a pas que ça, " j'enchaîne en le prenant dans mes bras.

" C'est – Enfin – Elle me manque, Beth me manque. " Mon visage se décompose lorsqu'il prononce son nom. " Et à chaque fois que je te regarde toi je la vois elle. " Il sort de mon étreinte, essuie ses yeux mouillés de larmes et prend mon visage entre ses mains. " Elle a tes yeux, ta bouche, tes cheveux… "

" Mais elle a ton nez et tes oreilles aussi. A moi aussi elle me manque beaucoup. " Il me prend à son tour dans ses bras dans lesquelles je me blottis volontiers. Nous restons ainsi quelques minutes. Puck a arrêté de pleurer. " Et si on rentrait ? " je lui demande.

" Ouais. " Il se lève et me tend une main pour m'aider à me relever.

Nous rentrons tous les deux et allons dans la cuisine où se trouve toujours Sarah et Esther.

" Je suis vraiment désolé de la façon dont je t'ai parlé maman, j'aurais pas dû. "

" Non, je crois que c'est a moi de m'excuser, j'ai été vraiment odieuse tout à l'heure avec toi Quinn. Je sais à quel point ça doit être dur pour vous deux. Et je m'en veux terriblement. "

" Maman ça veut dire quoi odieuse ? " demande Sarah.

" Arrête de poser des questions Sarah. "

" Je vais ramener Quinn chez elle. "

" Très bien mais ne tarde pas à rentrer. "

" Bonne fin de soirée, " Je commence à m'éloigner quand Esther s'approche de moi et, à mon plus grand étonnement me fais la bise. Sarah ne tarde pas à faire comme sa mère sauf que j'ai le droit de sa part un câlin en plus.

" Tu me promets de revenir me voir ? " elle ne peut s'empêcher déclarer.

" Oui, je te le promets, " j'affirme avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Je remarque que Puck et sa mère ont alors eux aussi un sourire qui se forme sur leur visage. " Au revoir, " j'ajoute avant de quitter la pièce pour me diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Puck, qui a proposer de me ramener me suit. " Tu sais tu n'es pas obliger de me ramener. "

" Je sais, oui, mais j'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, alors je préfère le faire, " il s'enquiert. Je rougis légèrement en repensant à ce que Mercedes m'a dit tout à l'heure. Nous sommes à peine sortis de la maison lorsque je m'aperçoit que Puck n'a pas ses clés.

" Tu n'aurais pas oublié un truc par hasard ? " je rigole en le regardant en voyant son air interrogateur.

" Non je ne crois pas. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais oublier de toute façon, je ne fais que te ramener chez toi ? " Tu ne risque pas de le faire si tu n'as pas tes clés, idiot va ! "

" Eh merde ! "

" Surveille ton langage Noah ! " je plaisante en parlant un peu plus fort comme il était rentrer dans la maison pour aller chercher ses clés. En l'attendant, je suis montée dans la voiture.

" C'est … bon, " il déclare en revenant et en s'apercevant que je n'étais plus devant la porte. Il monte alors à son tour dans sa voiture. " J'ai eu peur, un moment j'ai cru que tu étais partie. "

" Ben non comme tu peux le voir, je suis là. " Il démarra la voiture. Aucun d'autre nous ne parle pendant le trajet. Et ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il est garer devant chez Mercedes qu'il prend la parole.

" Comment tu as su que je n'avais pas mes clés ? "

" Si tu les avais eu, elles auraient été dans ta main, or là, elles n'y étaient pas. Tu m'a emmener au lycée un bon bout de temps alors j'ai pu remarquer ça. "

" Ah ! " il s'étonne. " On se voit demain au lycée ? "

" Oui, à demain. " Il se penchent vers moi comme sil allait m'embrasser mais à la place, il me fais un bisous à quelques petits centimètres des lèvres.

" A demain. " Je sort de la voiture, et rentre discrètement dans la maison pour ne pas faire de bruit au cas ou tout le monde monde dorme.

" Quinn c'est toi ? " j'entends de la part de Mercedes.

" Oui, c'est moi, t'inquiète pas. "

" Ça c'est bien passé chez les Puckerman ? " elle me demande comme je rentre dans le salon et m'assoie sur le canapé où elle se trouve.

" Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça. "

" Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? "

" Sarah a été adorable comme d'habitude et elle était super contente de me revoir. Je m'en suis pris plein la tête par la mère de Puck. Puck m'a défendu et du coup il s'est engueulé avec sa mère. "

" Comme c'est mignon ! " elle s'esclaffe fortement.

" Chut tes parents doivent dormir. Et puis arrête de m'embêter avec Puck. "

" Mais non t'inquiète. Mon père et dans son bureau en train de travailler et ma mère et en train de lire dans sa chambre. Pour Puck, tu m'avais promis qu'on en reparlerais quand tu rentrerais. "

" Oui je sais mais là j'ai pas trop envie, " je lui rétorque en me levant du canapé.

" Quinn Lucy Fabray, je t'interdis de partir sans que tu m'aies dis ce qu'il s'est passé avec Noah Puckerman ! " m'ordonne Mercedes. Je part me rasseoir à côté d'elle. " Alors ? " elle insiste.

" Quoi alors ? "

" Est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours ? "

* * *

**Je suis désolé de tout le retard que j'ai pris. Mais bon j'espère que ça en valait la peine.**  
**Merci à auhaes23 de lire ma fiction et de toujours laissez des reviews.**  
**N'hésitez surtout pas à laissez des reviews elles seront toujours les bienvenues quelles soient sympa ou moins sympa. Je vais faire en sorte que le prochain chapitre arrive plus rapidement d'autant plus que j'ai maintenant plus le temps d'écrire vu que je suis en vacances et que j'ai enfin retrouvé la motivation et l'inspiration pour écrire.**

**Bisous à tous, Marion.**


End file.
